Uncles
by Oxytreza
Summary: Sequelle de chat, bien que cette dernière ai été supprimée. Grlm. ou comment la nièce de nos deux tourtereaux les plonge dans un embarras sans bornes.


Pairing : Gojyo/Hakkai, Jien/Kanan

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : Séquelle de « Chat », les persos ne sont toujours pas en ma possession, sauf…

Uncles

« Alors, les enfants, qu'avez-vous fait pendant les vacances ? » Demanda l'institutrice de première année de primaire en joignant les mains. Un flot de babillage s'éleva, tous les enfants voulaient s'exprimer en même temps. Elle rit et leva les mains pour ramener le calme. « Levez la main, s'il vous plait. »

Une foule de mains se leva. Mademoiselle Yaone sourit et fit un signe de menton un à petit garçon.

« Vas-y, Guillaume.

-Je suis allé à la mer !

-Oh, et tu t'es baigné ?

-Oui ! Et j'ai même attrapé un poisson !

-C'est très bien Guillaume. Qui d'autre… Lola ?

-Moi je suis allée voir mes oncles à la campagne !

-Tes oncles ?

-Oui !

-Et qu'a-tu fait avec tes oncles ? S'enquit la maîtresse en se penchant sur l'adorable bouille de la petite en face d'elle.

-On a joué. Et on a fais du vélo et mon premier oncle, il a fais des supers gâteaux !

-C'est très bien ma puce…Mais pourquoi tu dis ton « premier » oncle ? »

L'enfant haussa les épaule et répondit sur un ton d'évidence : « Ils vivent ensemble. Je les ai même vus se faire des choses d'adultes ! » Ajouta-t-elle fièrement.

« Mon Dieu. »

°°°°

_Driiing !_

« Allô ?

-Hakkai ?

-Oh, Kanan.

-La maîtresse de Lola vient d'appeler, paniquée.

-Hein ? Pourquoi ?

-Ma fille a fièrement annoncé qu'elle vous a vu faire des "choses d'adultes"»

Hakkai se mordit la lèvre et un petit rire gêné s'échappa de ses lèvres. Sa sœur resta très sérieuse et s'exclama : « Hakkai, je t'avais dit de freiner les épanchements d'affection devant Lola… Tu sais que je n'ai absolument rien contre le fait que tu vives avec Gojyo, j'en suis même très heureuse, mais…

-Oh Kanan, je n'y peux rien si elle est rentrée dans la chambre pendant que…

-Passe-moi les détails. Rigola la femme. Elle ajouta, de nouveau sérieuse :

-Mais franchement, vous auriez pu vous retenir.

-Gojyo n'a pas pu. Ça faisait près de deux semaines que l'on avait rien fait alors… Bon Dieu, Kanan, il était une heure du matin, comment je pouvais prévoir que Lola allait avoir un cauchemar ?

-Ça devait franchement être drôle ! Fit la voix lointaine de Jien, le mari de sa sœur. Hakkai soupira.

-Pas tant que ça, crois-moi.

-Bon. D'accords, je te crois. Fit Kanan, et il la voyait déjà hausser les épaules. Lola en semble plutôt être contente. Mon Dieu, elle s'en vante auprès de qui veut l'entendre.

-Mon Dieu. Répéta Hakkai, clignant des yeux. Il imaginait déjà la petite fille, campée sur ses deux pieds en haut d'un banc d'école, clamant haut et fort ce qu'elle avait vu devant une foule d'enfants et d'adultes. Il se passa une main sur les paupières en soupirant.

-Je suis désolé.

-Ça va. Elle n'en est pas plus traumatisée que ça. Ria de nouveau son aînée. Le brun hocha la tête et fit un signe de bienvenu à Gojyo qui venait de rentrer. Celui-ci se coula contre son dos et l'embrassa dans le cou.

-C'est Kanan ? Demanda-t-il en posant son menton sur l'épaule droite de son amant. Ce dernier hocha de nouveau la tête et Gojyo lança :

-Salut Kanan !

-Oh, bonjour Gojyo ! Alors comme ça, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de sauter sur mon frère pendant que ma fille dort dans la pièce d'à côté ?

-Hein ? ...Ah. Ça. Herm. Désolé.

-Ça va. Je vous pardonne. Tiens, Lola veut vous parler.

Il y eut un bruit de frottement, le temps que le téléphone passe de main en main et la voix fluette de leur nièce retentit dans le combiné.

-Allô ?

-Lola ma puce. Comment ça va ?

-Bien.

-Comment s'est passé la rentrée ?

-La maîtresse est drôle.

-Oh ?

-Oui, elle a fait un tête super drôle quand je lui ai dit que…

-Herm, Lola, est-ce que tu t'es fais des amis ? Coupa Hakkai à toute vitesse tandis que Gojyo s'étranglait de rire.

-Pourquoi Gojyo rigole ?

-Pour rien, ma chérie.

-Ben, y'a Julie qui est sympa, et Thomas aussi.

-C'est très bien. Tu veux parler à Gojyo ?

-Oui !

Hakkai glissa le récepteur dans la main de Gojyo et s'éloigna en direction de la cuisine.

-Allô ? Ici, le meilleur oncle de l'univers, de la planète Zblorg. Vous me recevez ?

Le roux entendit sa nièce rire en même temps que son amant, depuis la cuisine.

-T'es trop bête, Gojyo !

-Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien. Hé, Gojyo, Thomas m'a demandé si tu savais faire du vélo sans les mains.

-Je sais tout faire, gamine. Même aller sur la lune.

-C'est vrai ?

-Mais oui. Demande-moi n'importe quoi.

-Je pourrais avoir un collier en perles de lune, alors ? Comme la princesse dans le livre que Hakkai m'a lu cet été.

-Okay, princesse, je te ramènerais ça.

Cette fois, ce fut le rire de Kanan qu'il entendit, à l'autre bout du fil. Il sourit et entendit cette fois la voix de son frère qui disait :

-Allons, Lola, maintenant, laisse tes oncles tranquilles, tu dois aller prendre ton bain. Je suis sûr qu'en plus, ils ont quantité de choses à se raconter, eux aussi.

-Tu n'as pas idée ! Lança Gojyo avant de rire.

-Au revoir Gojyo.

-Au revoir Lola. Prends ton bain correctement, ne t'enfuis pas à poil de la salle de bain comme la fois où j'ai dû te ramener par la peau du cou.

-Eerrrh… D'accords. »

Ils raccrochèrent en même temps. Gojyo se tourna vers Hakkai qui était appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte de la cuisine. Il pouffa et demanda : « Elle a dit en classe qu'elle nous avait vu faire l'amour ?

-Gojyo, n'en ris pas s'il te plait. » Soupira Hakkai en fermant les yeux. Son amant se rapprocha de lui et le serra dans ses bras. « Allez, c'est pas grave. Mouarf, la belle impression que doit avoir eut la prof ! » Ria-t-il en enfouissant son visage contre le cou du brun. Celui-ci soupira de nouveau et se nicha contre le torse puissant de l'autre homme. Il marmonna dans son pull : « Je t'avais dit de te contrôler…

-Attends, quoi ? Ça va être de ma faute, maintenant ? J'en pouvais plus, moi ! Râla le roux et se dégageant des bras de son homologue. Il secoua la tête et poursuivit :

-Comment pouvait-on savoir qu'elle allait débarquer dans la chambre ? Et puis, t'inquiète, t'as été assez rapide pour qu'elle ne voit presque rien. »

Apparemment, cette histoire l'avait laissé plutôt amer. Voire son amant bondir hors du lit, hors de sa portée, alors qu'il était sur le point d'atteindre la jouissance, c'était… Frustrant.

°°°°

« Gojyo, non… Lola est juste à côté… » Souffla Hakkai, allongé sur le flanc, Gojyo collé à son dos dans la même position. Ce dernier souffla doucement dans le cou du brun qui gémit et murmura : « Mais ça fait deux semaines voir plus qu'on se retient, juste des baisers ! Allez, Hakkai, elle dort, elle n'en saura rien !

-Hm… »

Finalement, Hakkai s'était abandonné aux caresses de son homme qui, heureux, se glissa au-dessus de lui et le prit doucement, essayant tout de même d'être rapide.

Et alors que la chaleur montait, les gémissements étouffés augmentaient, le roux sentait qu'il allait bientôt pourvoir enfin se soulager de cette abstinence de deux semaines, lorsqu'il vit son amant tourner la tête et ses yeux s'agrandir soudainement, avant qu'il ne bondisse hors du lit, repoussant Gojyo de toutes ses forces. Le roux roula sur le dos pour voir Hakkai renfiler son bas de pyjama et s'accroupir devant la petite silhouette plantée sur le seuil de la chambre.

« Lola, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-J'ai fait un cauchemar… »

Gojyo sentit son sang se glacer en comprenant la situation et tira brusquement les draps sur lui. Apparemment, Hakkai se tenait un maximum accroupi pour cacher sa gêne à sa nièce.

« Oh, je vois. » Fit le brun. Il se retrouva alors dans la pire des situations : il ne pouvait pas se lever pour raccompagner sa nièce dans son lit, ni lui faire un câlin pour la réconforter, et encore moins l'inviter entre lui et son autre oncle pour passer la nuit, comme ils l'avaient déjà fait une nuit où elle était arrivée en larmes dans leur chambre. Il resta dans sa position sous le regard inquisiteur de la plus jeune. Finalement, elle demanda : « Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ? » avec un ton qui laissait entendre qu'elle _savait parfaitement_ ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Son oncle brun rougit tandis que le roux derrière se laissait tomber sur son oreiller.

« Oh, rien, ma puce… » Bafouilla Hakkai en posant ses mains sur les frêles épaules de l'enfant. Elle plissa les yeux et Hakkai pressa doucement avec un sourire.

« Retourne au lit. Je suis sûr que ça ira mieux maintenant.

-…D'accords ». Fit la gamine en tournant les talons et en disparaissant dans l'ombre du salon.

Hakkai poussa un looong soupir et alla se laisser tomber sur son lit avec un gémissement désespéré.

Gojyo roula sur le ventre, son bras collé à celui du bras et le fixa de ses yeux rendus noirs dans la pénombre.

« Gojyo, ne me convainc plus jamais de faire quoique ce soit en présence d'enfant, s'il te plait…Et je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? « Ajouta-t-il en sentant la main de son amant se glisser vers son érection toujours présente et douloureuse. Gojyo eut un sourire démoniaque et chuchota : « Je m'occupe de ton problème plus discrètement ». Et sa main se referma autour du sexe de son homme.

°°°°

Hakkai fronça les sourcils, nez plongés dans les cheveux de son Gojyo. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda celui-ci, qui avait vu son trouble.

« J'étais en train de me dire que Lola n'avait peut-être pas fait de cauchemar du tout… »

Un petit silence prolongea cette pensée puis Gojyo retourna à son journal en marmottant : « Je ne préfère pas y penser… »

Fin

Euh, ça ne servait à rien, j'avoue. Mais peut-être qu'il y aura d'autre séquelle avec Lola. Elle est rigolote, cette gamine. XD


End file.
